Some wireless communication terminals, such as cellular phones, are able to communicate over multiple frequency bands and multiple Radio Access Technologies (RATs). Examples of RATs are Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (UTRA), also referred to as Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), and Evolved UTRA (E-UTRA), also referred to as Long Term Evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A). The specification of each RAT includes a set of operating Radio frequency (RF) bands.
The operating bands for UTRA are specified, for example, in “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; User Equipment (UE) radio transmission and reception (FDD) (Release 10),” 3GPP specification TS 25.101, version 10.2.0, June, 2011, which is incorporated herein by reference. Section 5 of this standard specifies uplink and downlink frequency bands that may be allocated to WCDMA networks.
For E-UTRA, the operating bands are specified, for example, in “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); User Equipment (UE) radio transmission and reception (Release 10),” 3GPP specification TS 36.101, version 10.3.0, June, 2011, which is incorporated herein by reference. Section 5 of this standard specifies uplink and downlink frequency bands that may be allocated to LTE networks.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.